Patent Literature 1 describes a technique in which, when diagnosing a fetus before birth, cells satisfying the conditions of the color, shape, positional relationship, area ratio, and the like of nucleated red blood cells (NRBCs, hereinafter, referred to as target cells) derived from the fetus infinitesimally included in maternal blood are searched from object images, thereby mechanically detecting NRBCs.